thepenguinsofmadagascarruletheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penguins Of Madagascar Fanon Wiki! Wiki
Kristoff Show Kris Show is an american Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105 and Klone200. this series is the most popular show with 7 Seasons. We used characters like Britney Spears, Debby Ryan, Peyton R. List, and Kristoff L. Grant. This series was nominated for long running TV show. On September 14, 2014, FanonChannel added an 8th season. On September 16, 2014, It was confirmed that the 8th season will be the final episode consisting 52 episodes, which is the highest for the whole series. As of October 24, 2014, 57 episodes have aired over 5 seasons. Series overview Season 1: (2012/13) This season will consist 5 episodes. This season was filmed in December 2011. Season 2: (2013) This season will consist 5 episodes. This is the season where Kris gets a girlfriends named Bella. On December 21, 2012, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Season 3: (2013) This is the first season to have more than 5 episods. This season is now on iTrunes and Wetflix. On February 22, 2013, FanonChannel renewed Kristoff Show for a third season. Season 4: (2013/14) Season 5: (2014/15) On February 21, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fifth season. This season will consist 28 episodes. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 This is the final season consisting 52 episodes hopefully the show will reach pass 120 episodes. 'Toxic (Fake Series)' Toxic is an American, Comedy created by Kris Walls. The First Episode is a parody of the movie "I Spit On Your Grave". This Show Focuses on John Kerry (John Jennings) a Brave Alien, and Monster killer. Persey Dilly (Amanda Mink) who John has a huge crush on, and battle together to save the universe. The First episode will be on iTrunes October 15, 2013. This series airs only on Tuesdays @ 8:00/7:00c. On November 25, 2013, FanonChannel renewed Toxic for a second season. On June 27, 2014, FanonChannel renewed Toxic for a third season. The series second season will premiere on Thursdays than its regular Tuesday. As of January 14, 2014, 14 episodes have aired over one season. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) Persey Dilly was absent in episodes 5, 7, and 10. Season 2: (2015/TBA) 'Twins (Fake Fanon Series)' Twins is an American-Drama Comedy created by Klone200, it follows two 23-year old twin brothers who pray for a beautiful $1,000 check in their life, until their dreams turn upside down when they put mischief in their house. Note: On January 20, 2014, the show aired its first One-Hour Special called "Twin Hall Of Fame: 1st Quarter", that special was also the highest ratings for the series. On August 31, 2014, a third season was ordered at the last minute for Twin, the third season will premiere September 25, 2014 on Thursdays. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) *All episode titles will have "Twin" in it, (exept for the first episode). On January 20, 2014, their is gonna be a One hour Twins marathon that stars, Ashley tisdale, Justin Timberlake, Debby Ryan, Ross Lynch, and Chris Galya. Season 2: (2014) On February 2, 2014, Twins was renewed for a second season. Season 3: (2014/15) On August 31, 2014, a third season was ordered for the show. On this season the show will air on Thursdays. This season will debut on September 22, 2014. As of November 21, 2014, Twins will move to Fridays for a couple of weeks in 2015 only. Mother of 2 (Fake Series) Mother of 2 is an American Comedy sitcom created by Kristoff105 and Klone200. The series debuted on February 14, 2014 on FanonChannel, the series first season was filmed through June 2013. The series start of with a mom (Tiffany Kimberly) on a plane with her kids to see her mom in Miami, Florida, but when she reaches there, her high school rival (Shakira Willson) tries to hinder her in every way. Tiffany starts dating a guy named Bob after her husband died. On February 28, 2014, the series was renewed up for a second season. On September 12, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. As of September 19, 2014, 18 episodes have aired. 'Series overview' Episode List Season 1: (2014/15) Season 2: (2015) On February 28, 2014, the series was picked up for second season. Power Girl Power Girl is an American Animated series created by Will Cardillo. The series was created on May 24, 2012 and premiered on June 4, 2013. The series went on a 9 month hiatus and was renewed for a second season on July 24, 2013. The second season is set to premiere June 3, 2014. On June 16, 2014, the series was renewed for a third season. The show will be on hiatus until June 2015. The series was renewed for a fourth season on September 15, 2014. As of October 8, 2014, 44 episodes of Power Girl have aired in 2 seasons. Series Overview Season 1: (2013) Season 2: (2014) On July 24, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Season 3: (2015) On June 16, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. At first the third season was ordered to premiere in November 12, 2014, but moved it far to June 2, 2015. Season 4: (TBA) On September 15, 2014, a fourth season was renewed for Power Girl. Friends Friends is an American comedy sitcom that premiered on July 25, 2014. The series was created by Kris Walls. On August 28, 2014 a second season was ordered. Episodes Season 2 On August 28, 2014, a second season was ordered for Friends. Jessie Jessie Jessie Jessie is an american sitcom created by Krris Walls. The show went on hiatus and came back on September 19, 2014. Season 1: (2014/15) Category:Browse